"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was an American soldier of the Marine Raiders. He is only seen in the missions Shi No Numa and Der Riese. He is voiced by Steve Blum. BiographyShi No Numa Character Bios Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Anger him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Leaving behind a wake of destruction and meat sacks wherever he goes, Dempsey is the man to have on your side when faced with an undead apocalypse. Quotes *''Shi No Numa/quotes'' *''Der Riese/quotes'' Trivia *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, the voice of Captain Foley from the first Call of Duty and Spike from Cowboy Bebop. IMDbVoiceover Reference *Fans often say that he resembles both Polonsky and Roebuck. * Dempsey bears a resemblance to Polonsky, although, as is the case with the other characters, this could be just the result of the developers re-using already existing character models. * It seems that Dempesy shows disrespect and a disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski. This is odd as Nikolai never says anything bad about him. * He also seems to loathe Doctor Richtofen much more, mocking him throughout in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. * He seems to somewhat respect, to a limit, Takeo Masaki, despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army. * It appears he really despises the Zombies. Often calling them "Freakbag", "Meatsack", "Freaksack", or even, in Der Riese, "Freak-bag-meat-sackers". * In Der Riese he may sometime yell "Richtofen/Takeo/Nikolai they're swarming, I'll come save you!" even when the player is not dead and there are only three or more zombies alive. * His favorite weapon seems to be the BAR. * When Dempsey gets a headshot, he sometimes mentions the fact that they aren't keeping score, but in reality, a headshot score is kept. * In online Nazi Zombie co-op games on Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the person who is the host will play as Dempsey. * Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponry, which is odd as he is American. * Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 “Wonder Waffle” which leads some players to do the same. * His multiplayer points color-code is white. * Since Dempsey seems to disrespect Nikolai, the only possible reason is that both have different government types since that America in real life disapproves of Communism and the former Soviet Union did not like the idea of Capitalism in America. * He uses the same character model as Polonsky. * In one of his quotes in Der Riese he says: "Imagine that! We need to turn the power on; how original!", making a reference to the fact that, in Verrückt, you must turn on the power first, in order to use the electroshock defenses and the perk-a-cola machines. *It is possible that Dempsey was one of the marines in Verrückt, this could be why Dempsey hates the zombies, and says "Imagine that! We need to turn the power on; how original!" at the start of Der Riese *Oddly in Shi No Numa Dempsey says "What in the world, is a root beer shelf?" after purchasing the Double Tap Root Beer. This is odd as it is polite where he would normally say "What the hell..." or "What the fuck". References along with nickoi he is killed by the zombies in der riese Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:CoD: WaW Characters Category:Shi No Numa